Winter of Change
by Sailor Jupiter Panda
Summary: Mamoru wants to move on with his life and Makoto is there to help him.


**This is my first shot at publishing anything! I've got lots started from back in the day, but I finally have the guts to put this out there. **

**OH! I don't own any of the characters from SM.**

Makoto sighed as she stared out the window of the speedy train. She was the only one of her group of friends that had agreed to go on this vacation. She knew he was the reason and her friends felt a need to stand by their princess. But after everything that happened she was not sure Usagi did the right thing.

She remembered the day she found out.

_She had missed a couple scout meetings since she was so busy working to save up for her own restaurant. She walked into Rei's temple and saw Usagi sitting uncomfortably close to Seiya. Mako didn't say anything that would cause any problems so she acted as casually as she could until she could get Minako outside. _

_ "Mina-chan, what is going on?" Makoto asked, "And why is Seiya-san here?"_

_ "The whole this is stupid." Minako began, "I can't believe Usagi would cheat on Mamo-chan. By the looks of it, she has been cheating along time. Just because Mamo-chan is doing what he can to provide a good future for her doesn't mean that she can leave him in the dust."_

_ "What?!" _

_ "Yea, Usagi is a cheater and here they are telling her that it was ok because he wasn't around for her. Where have you been Mako-chan? This happened a couple months ago."_

_'Had it really been that long' Makoto thought to herself. The two girls walked back inside to hear the other's talking. Out of shock, she didn't really hear anything the girls were talking about. All she knew was Mamo-chan's name would pop up along with a few mean words. _

_ "Mamoru doesn't deserve you" Rei stated. But that was enough for Makoto to decide she had enough. She had to hear Mamoru's side before she heard anything from Usagi. But more importantly she had to check on Mamoru, he had been there for her thru everything but she missed this life changing event in his. _

_ She walked up to his apartment and knocked, but got no response. Disregarding his privacy she grabbed his hidden key and let herself in. His apartment looked exactly the same, but no pictures of Usagi hung anywhere and there was a strange sense of happiness in the air. She had busied herself with checking around the apartment to notice anyone had came in. _

_ "I was wondering when you were going to come by."_

_ Makoto jumped from being startled and turned towards the man that entered. Mamoru looked healthier and happier than when she saw him last to her surprise. She was expecting him to be moping around, unshaven with a filthy apartment. "What happened to you Mamo-chan and why did you not tell me something happened?!" She exclaimed. _

_ "I have been busy" Mamoru began, "And so have you. Anytime I called or came by you weren't there. I moped around for a week or so and something clicked in my mind and I haven't looked back. Can't you see how happy I am Mako-chan?" _

_ "Well, yea" She said a bit confused. There was a brief akward silence between them and she asked "Mamo-chan, what happened between you two?"_

_ "Mako-chan… She cheated on me, with someone she told me over and over again that I could trust her with. I got so busy with school and working late hours, I could not give her the constant attention that she always wanted. She found it from someone else and when I caught them and she denied it I knew that was it, so I ended things. You know how it is with me, black and white. She kissed him and who know what else, so I'm done."_

_ "I can see where you are coming from. That's why I have always called you panda because there is rarely a grey area with you." _

_ "Ha ha ha, very funny Mako-chan" Mamoru said with a smile. "I have changed my whole life around now." He looked up at Makoto who had a half smile on her face, still worried about her friend. He rushed over to her, grabbed her around the waist and swung her around, both of them laughing and smiling the whole time. When he sets her down, he looks her in the eyes and said "I am happy Mako-chan, be happy with me." _

She remembered that day clearly. It was the first time she had ever seen him so happy, and the first time she realized she had a crush on him. How could she not, granted that was one of her best friend's ex-boyfriends, but they were so similar. They both had similar pasts in losing their parents, and grew up into hard working people that appreciate everything they have and care about everyone close to them. They were both into karate and Mamoru was starting to love cooking with Makoto's teaching.

But that is what ended her up on this train all alone headed up to a cabin in the snow with Mamoru. It was supposed to be the whole gang, didn't turn out that way. Usagi was obviously not invited and Rei was not happy about that so she didn't go. Ami claimed she had to study, but she just wanted to stay neutral to avoid any possible conflict. Minako and Motiki both suspiciously backed out at the last moment and said that they will more than likely catch a later train.

As the train came to a stop, Makoto took one last look out the window. The blanket of white coving the ground couldn't have looked more beautiful. She gathered her things and walked to the door of the train. 'This is it,' she thought to herself as she took one last breath of warm air before stepping out into the cold.

As she took her first step, she spotted him and her breath caught. He was as handsome as ever wearing blue jeans, white turtleneck and black pea coat. She felt her heart being to race as he looked up at her. He smiled and began to walk towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"I am so glad you came, Mako-chan! This will be the best vacation." Mamoru said as he brought her down and in for a hug. As he did, Makoto could feel her cheeks turning red.

'This was not a good idea,' she thought, 'What if he finds out about my crush?' As they pulled back, she looked into his sparkling eyes and saw his happy smile. 'What harm could a little fun be?' 

**I want to know what you think. Please review and tell me what I should do to make it better :)**


End file.
